Jack
'Austin Green '(born June 25th, 1995), is a big fgt and the close friend/assistant of Romleon. He died on April 31st, 2009 due to a terrorism attack and a fatal plane crash. Appearance Personality Jack was the most obnoxious thing in the bin. He put his roommate, Oscar the Grouch to shame. Nobody liked him, except for Romleon. Life Childhood Jack was created during Olsa's incestuous reign. He was the off-spring of Onna and Kristopher Robin's non-existent genitalia. Unfortunately, the events of When Olsa Made Marshmallow occurred when he was only two months old. He was picked up by a man named Walt Disney, but then was suddenly thrown away in a bin after he mistook Jack for a broken dildo. Teenage Years Jack lived on scraps and trash for the next nine years of his life, until he was finally noticed by a woman named Romleon. Romleon was about to throw her trash away until she noticed Jack scavenging for food in the corner of the bin. She adopted Jack and trained him to be a professional assassin. Also, she may of raped him several times. Jack became the leader and cause of the 2013 Brony War after he and TruthBrood had a disagreement about live action pony porn. He forfeit the war after Phony leader Dwassy G successfully captured all of Truth and Jack's troops and threatened both of them by cutting each soldier's toes off. Truth and Jack finally agreed on normal live action tentacle porn. Until his death, he was Romleon's personal assistant and right hand fag. Death Jack died during a terrorist attack caused by him and Romleon. They were flying straight into the ERB Wiki Chat after their vacation in Modnar, planning to jump off the plane at the last second, leaving the plane crashing into the Chat. What Jack didn't know was that Romleon planted one of Jack's combustible lemons inside one of the seats for assurance; the seats accidentally being their own. When they deployed the secret seat parachute escaping the flaming plane wreckage in the sky, the lemon was triggered and set the seats ablaze. A pile of ashes were found on top of Asher's house on April 31st, 2009. Relationships TruthBrood TruthBrood was the one who caused Jack to exist, made Walt Disney throw him away, and made him the cause of the 2013 Brony War but despite all Jack's troubles, he still respects TruthBrood like he respects his pony porn. Mr. Tits Mr. Tits was against the creation of Jack and he hated him ever since. He made sure that Jack got the worst treatment in every aspect of his life, and rejoiced when he finally died. Dwassy G Dwassy G was originally his second-hand commander in the 2013 Brony War, working for the Brony side, until he one day disappeared from his office and returned two days later as the leader of the Phonies, a secret third group he himself created. He severely wounded TruthBrood which made Jack loathe him. Romleon the Pedophile After Romleon became Jack's legal guardian, she trained him to be a trained assassin and a big fgt. She becomes really aroused when Jack's around her and secretly has sexual intercourse with him during his sleep. She had to wear a strap-on because Jack doesn't have a penis. She was only caught two times, once when Jack wasn't actually sleeping, but was watching pony porn and the second time when she poured her own semen under Jack's pillow. Trivia TBACategory:Deceased Category:White Characters